pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Day Everything Went Wrong
The Day Everything Went Wrong By Fawnspirit Forever Everything went wrong the moment my house phone rang. "Hm?" I snapped my head up, my straight, honey-blonde hair falling to my shoulders. Ring, ring, ring. My parents were naturally out that night, so- being the only one in the house- I leaned back in my chair and answered it. "Hullo?" I asked into the receiver. "Hi! Is this Alexis Hart?" A smooth, rich, and British accented voice came through the other line. My heart skipped a beat and my stomach lurched. It sounded so familiar. I knew I had heard that voice before, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. A bead of sweat trickled down my cheek. "This is she. How may I help you?" Instantly, the voice on the other line relaxed. "Hey, Alexis! What's up? Been a while since I've seen you!" This voice was so familiar it was aggravating. But I couldn't remember the name. It gnawed at the back of my head, and I felt a shiver pass through me as if it was associated with bad memories. "Um, sorry for asking, but who is this?" I was nearly scared of the answer. "Huh? Oh, oh, I'm sorry." What was said next stopped my heart. "This is Aaron di Egro." I felt ready to pass out. Aaron di Egro was the boy I was madly in love with in seventh grade. Of course, I had crashed right in front of him- right into my lunch- on that fateful day about three and a half years ago. He helped me clean up and everything, so it was all good, until that devil in disguise girl- Hailey- came out, the girl proclaimed as his girlfriend. I could see why, though. She was way prettier than I was and way more popular. I didn't have a lot of friends back there, anyways. It ended up with me sprinting towards the girls bathroom, sobbing. It, luckily, was my last day of school there before I moved here to Danville. I felt a chocking sensation in my tightly seized throat. "A-aa-aaron!" I stuttered. "Aaron! Yes, yes, hi. Er, I'm...I'm fine, um, thanks for asking. How...how did you know my number?" Aaron chuckled. "Student directory." "Right, right." "So, what's been new with you?" he asked. I frowned. Why would he want to know? Why was he even calling me? "Oh, nothing much. I love my life here. I have a lot of really good friends, thanks for asking. How about you?" "I'm pretty good! Thanks for asking." I caught my breath for a moment, then gathered up my courage and tried to force it into a steady stream of words. "How are you and Hailey getting along, then?" Aaron sounded surprised. "Hailey? Oh, we broke up ages ago. I'm single right now." "Great, great." Silence. Then Aaron took a deep breath. "So, Alexis, I did call you for a reason." Duh. "I have family that lives about thirty miles north of where you live now. I asked my parents, and they said I could come down and see you while I'm at it!" My heart had now officially stopped beating. I can't let him see me! Not after what happened back then... I shook my head, trying to clear the thought. I was twelve when that tragedy happened, as opposed to the mature, fifteen-and-a-half year old I had now become. It shouldn't have been a problem...right? I tried to sound optimistic. "Great! It'll be great to see you again, Aaron. When are you coming over?" "Next week on Thursday!" he chirped. I groaned loudly and cursed. But, of course, no one heard it because it was in my head. "Cool!" I replied. "I'll see you at around...?" "Four o'clock," answered Aaron, causing me to cringe. I was supposed to be going with the movies with Ferb that day at that time. (Now, mind you, we weren't going to see stupid, mushy chick flicks, we were going to see that new movie about Halo.) But, being my best friend and all, I knew he'd understand. "Okay. I'll meet you then?" "Yep! I'll just swing by your house. I got the address." I didn't even bother asking how. But I just replied, "Okay! I can't wait." Aaron laughed light-heartedly. "Me neither!" A click from the other line announced the end of our conversation. And the first great mistake I had ever made. -- "So, wait, let me get this straight...you can't go see Halo Reach with me because your crush from Cloverfield who you're embarrassed just to be around because of some tragic accident is coming for a visit?" "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." I could obviously hear the shock in Ferb's voice, and I flinched. I hated to hurt him, but this was really important to me. Ferb's sigh came from my cell phone. "Okay, Lexi. If it's important to you." I smiled. I love the nickname Lexi. It was cute and sweet, and Ferb was the only one ever to call me that. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Ferb...you, me, day after Thursday, Halo Reach, and all the popcorn and cookie dough ice cream we can eat." I heard Ferb's chuckle, warm and soothing. "I like a girl with appetite," he stated, punctuated by a flirtatious grrrrow. I laughed. "Shut up!" I said teasingly. "Anyways, thanks for understanding." "Anytime." "Bye, Ferbooch." "By, Lexi." Click. End of conversation. I sighed and leaned back flat against my bed, my phone still clutched in my right hand, my now straightened honey-blonde hair falling around me. I sat back up and quickly glanced in my mirror. I still couldn't believe the fifteen-year-old inquiringly looking back was me. I blinked, and so did the stranger in the mirror. I sighed and glanced at my outfit. I sported a golden one-shouldered tank with a really dark band around my chest tied with a matching bow at the back. I tried to keep my hair somewhat neat, at least, with a shiny golden headband perched in my hair. I cocked my head and adjusted it like so. I flexed my legs in my dark jeans, an intricate swirling pattern on the back pockets. I sported golden kicks on my feet (yes, I like the color gold, okay?) that shimmered as I moved them. I slumped forward, burying my head in my pillow. What does Aaron want? -- The dreaded Thursday came all to soon. I hadn't told my parents anything yet, only that I rescheduled Halo Reach to Friday. Of course, as soon as I told them that I regretted it. Mum exchanged a worried look with Daddy. Dad just gave a quick, sharp nod and looked away. Mum gazed up at me from her seat. "Honey," she said at last, "we need to talk." I raised an eyebrow but followed her upstairs to my room. She sat down quietly on my bed, then patted the spot next to her, indicating she wanted me to sit there. Still cautious, I proceeded. For a few minutes, we just stared at each other. "Yes?" I spoke finally, breaking the silence. Mum's lip was quivering. "Alexis, honey, is there something you want to tell us?" My eyebrow inched even further up. "Where are you going with this...?" "You know. You and Ferb. Going to the movies." "Yeah..." "Aloooone..." Instantly, my eyes widened. "Mum!" I cried. "You've been friends for a while, sweetie," she admitted. "I see the way you look at each other." "What are you talking about?" I screeched. Not once had the thought of Ferb being ANYTHING more than my best friend floated past my mind. She put an arm around my shoulder. "It's okay. I remember my first date..." "Mum! For the love of God, it's NOT a date! We're going to see bloody Halo Reach!" I screamed, slapping my forehead with my palm. Mum rubbed my back. "Honey, it's okay if you like Ferb and you two are, er, 'going out' as you youngsters say. I've had crushes, too." I stood up and glared at Mum. "Mum, I don't mean to be rude, but please get the fact that Ferb and I are only friends through your thick head!!!" My mother nodded apologetically, although I still saw a spark of doubt flicker in her eyes. "Whatever you say sweetie." She looked at me and sighed. "My, you've gotten so big. I remember when you were four..." "Mum." "...and that cute little pink dress you wore, and your hair was so short..." "Mum!" "...and the cookie dough incident. My, I think you scarred that poor ice cream shop keeper!" "MUM!!" I hope she got the indication I wished for her to stop speaking. Honestly, I love my parents, but sometimes they can be so bloody annoying. Mum smiled again and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Well, it's getting late. You better be getting some sleep. A growing girl like you needs it." I gave an irritated grunt and motioned Mum to leave. Mum laughed and exited. Now you see why I say I get feisty when I'm mad. I changed into a deep purple tank top with matching capris, my pajamas. Where was I? Yes, it was Wednesday night that all happened. I lay in bed that night, awake for hours on end, wondering what would become of tomorrow. -- "Honey, wake up! Someone's at the door for you." I felt someone nudging me out of my uneasy sleep. I gave a groggy groan and fluttered open my eyelids to see Dad ferociously shaking me to consciousness. I blinked, the sunlight stinging my eyes. I ran a few fingers through my messy, bedhead hair. I yawned and nodded towards him. "Whoisit?" I grumbled. He shrugged. "A boy who says he knows you." "M'kay." I didn't rush. Who could it be, anyways? I didn't think much of it, so after Dad left I casually strolled downstairs, my now frizzy hair bouncing in uneven curls around my head. I poked my head down the stairs... ...and saw an achingly familiar, incredibly handsome face beaming at me. I gasped, trying to catch my breath. What's he doing here? He shouldn't be here for another nine hours or something! '' He looked at my and smiled and waved. "Hi, Alexi-" But I was already running up the stairs like crazy, going by the only though my frantic brain could register: 'Make yourself look as best as you can in about thirty seconds.' As soon as I reached my room again, I snatched up a silver hairbrush and tore it through my hair ferociously, pulling it back with my headband. I smoothed it down with water, and it flowed down my shoulders. I slipped into my regular clothing as quickly as possible and slid on some earthy yet chic golden sandals. I did a quick mirror check (I still looked kind of like a mess, but it was the best I could do) and sprinted down the stairs like Usain Bolt. I madly straightened my shirt before emerging dramatically (er, I guess you could say that, because I stumbled on the way down) from the stairwell. I gave my parents a sharp glare, giving them the hint for them to leave. Mum smiled at me and then Dad as if they were sharing some inside joke, but left without protest. ...leaving me alone with Aaron di Egro. I scooted closer to my childhood love, breathing in the sweet scent of Axe radiating off his skin. He looked down slightly to me. His tousled, dark hair playfully fell into his deep green eyes, his tan skin glinting in the morning sunlight, his eyes dancing. It's really embarrassing when the crush who you haven't seen for three and a half years comes nine hours early, leaves you completely unprepared, and then you stand in the doorway gawking at him like an idiot. It's even more embarrassing when the last time you saw him, you were covered in chicken pot pie. "H-hi, Aaron," I managed to stammer. "You're...here. Early." Aaron smiled. "Yep. Sorry about that. My folks got in early. I gave your parents a call, saying I'd be early. Didn't they tell you?" ''They KNEW? Oh, I'm SO going to kill them later. ''"Yep! Sorry, I was just a bit...frazzled. Anyways, you look great." He beamed. "Thanks! You're really beautiful, by the way. You're not the little kid I knew back then." I gave a nervous laugh. "Thanks, I guess? Here, come in, come in." I stood back and let him pass. He gazed around. "Nice place," he murmured. "Thanks, again." He made himself right at home by plopping down on our couch. I sat next to him, enthralled by the tales he told me of life back home in Cloverfield. I laughed, I nearly cried, I screamed. And I blushed when he "stretched" but put his arm around his shoulder and pulled me closer. He buried his nose in my hair. "I really missed you, Alexis." I laid my head on his chest. "I missed you, too." -- I was so excited, I barely had the patience to dial the number. ''Ring, ring, ring, ''went the other line as I waited for it to be picked up. Finally, a British voice (like mine, only masculine) said, "Hello?" "FERB! It's me. I have news. Park. NOW." I hung up, bouncing with excitement. But if I knew what Ferb's reaction would be, I would've never called. -- *Ferb's POV* I let out a deep breath, then inhaled again. ''Wonder what it is. ''But with Alexis Hart, you never knew. One day it could be that she had just won a local drawing contest and won a hundred bucks, then she'd get even more excited the next day she had received a Crunch bar. (Very bad, by the way, Alexis and sugar. She no doubtedly gives the word 'hyper' a new meaning, and then some.) Anyways, I leaned back in my chair, adjusting the collar on my breezy, ivory cotton shirt. I patted my purple pants and adjusted my belt then stood up, snatching my coat. Phineas popped his head in my room. "Hey, Ferb! Heard you talking on the phone. Who was it, ''Aleeeeexis?" He smiled. I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, Phineas, we're just friends." He grinned. "Riiiight." I grunted. "She has some news to tell me at the park. I'll be back. Tell Mum I'm out, okay?" "Sure thing. Tell me how your first date went." I wheeled around, incredibly annoyed, but I couldn't stay angry at my beaming brother anymore than half a second. I knew he was just teasing. I sighed. "Whatever." I marched down the stairs and out the door. I slipped on my helmet and pulled the string and my motorcycle came to life beneath me. With it whirring all the way, I rode to the park, only a mile from our house. I arrived at the green, springy scene. The sunlight streamed on dancing golden beams, blessing us on the earth below with brilliant light. Butterflies flitted here and there, beautiful shades of orange, deep blue and sonic yellow being displayed on their wings. The sight put me in a light, happy mood as I quickly checked my watch. She'll be here. '' I sat down on a bench and my chin slipped into my hands as I thought about her. For such a spunky, independent little four year old I used to know, she was really growing into a gorgeous young woman. With her long blonde hair and shining brown eyes...I smiled tugged at my lips. ''Cut out thinking like that, Ferb. She's just your friend. '' But I couldn't. More than once had the thought of Alexis and I being more than friends floated past my mind, but I had quickly regained myself. ''Just your friend. Just your friend. It's not fair to think about her like that! '' And I knew that I shouldn't...but it was hard. Another reason I wouldn't let myself admit I was in love was because of what happened with Vanessa. ''Vanessa. A tiny tear gathered in my eye which I promptly wiped away. I was so in love with her from the moment I first saw her. Then, we went to Paris. It was going to be perfect, every aspect. She was down, and I helped her up. I went to buy her a rose...and she left poor little me heartbroken. I promised myself never to fall in love, ever, ever again, because I knew it'd bring heartbreak. But Alexis is different, said a tiny voice in my head. If we even HAD a relationship- which we DON'T and NEVER WILL- it'd only end in tears, ''I mentally replied to the annoying voice. ''If you want to think that. -- I quickly perked up as I saw Lexi strolling into the park about ten minutes after I had arrived, looking as lovely as ever, her beautiful brown eyes shining with excitement, her one-shouldered shirt fluttering around her small frame. She caught sight of me and raced over, her eyes clouded with wonder. "Ferb! You're here. Great. I have...the best news ever," she breathed, her voice dreamy. My heart started pumping. "What? What is it?" I had never seen her smile so much in my entire life, which is saying something considering how long we've known each other. "Aaron asked me on a date!" she squealed. "A-WHAT?" "A date. He said that he really likes me, and now we're going to the movies on Thursday." I literally felt my heart shatter in my chest. With him? I didn't know why the heck I felt so sad and upset, but I hadn't felt this way since my real mother died. It was terrible. Alexis didn't seem to notice. She spun her head. "Oh, here he is now." She raised her voice and madly waved. "Aaron! Over here!" I say a tall guy on the other side of the park with black hair, tan skin and deep green eyes break into a grin and ran up to Alexis, giving her an enormous hug which she happily returned. "Hi, girlfriend," he purred, stroking her hair and nuzzling her cheek. Alexis giggled and blushed. I felt a sudden swarm of anger tingle inside me. Who does this guy think he is? ''I yelled angrily in my head. After giving him a flirtatious look, and still in his arms with her head against his chest, she turned to me. "Ferb, this is Aaron, my boyfriend. Aaron, this is Ferb, my best friend." Aaron gave me a dazzling smile, showing off his perfect white teeth. "Hey. What's up?" He had a British accent. Suddenly, I remembered that this was the guy Alexis was talking about earlier who was coming from Cloverfield for a visit. I didn't know Alexis and Aaron were...''friendly. I gave a hiss. Aaron swung an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, much to her delight. "We're going to see Halo Reach tomorrow. Aren't we, Lexi?" Okay, NOW I was ticked. First he comes and takes my girlfr- I mean friend, then he schedules a date with her one the exact same night, and then he calls her Lexi? I'm the only one who can call her that. Alexis smiled and nodded. "Yep!" Then suddenly, her eyes widened as she looked at me guiltily. "Oh, Ferb! We were supposed to do that. I'm SO sorry!" I frowned then sighed. "Look, go ahead. If it's important to you." I really meant it, trying to ignore how much my heart was screaming no. I could visibly see her relax as she came and gave me a hug. "Thanks, Ferb. You're the best friend a girl could ask for." I breathed in her sweet perfume, knowing I could stay there forever in that sweet embrace, but all too soon she was back in Aaron's arms. "Bye, Ferb!" she called cheerily, waving as she and Aaron began to walk away, their backs to me. Suddenly, Aaron whipped his head around to me and shot me a wicked grin, his hands low on Alexis's hips. She's mine, he mouthed, an evil glint dancing in his eyes. He turned his head back around and gave Lexi a kiss on the cheek. I watched the happy couple disappear over a hill. With a heavy sigh and a broken heart, I pulled out the rose I was going to give Alexis out from behind my back and I watched a perfect, ruby-red petal gently flutter to the ground. I should've known. -- *Alexis POV* Aaron and me. Me and Aaron. '' I smiled. It sounded nice, how the words and syllables flowed together into a stream of three steady words. Why Ferb seemed to hate him, I have no idea. I gave a shrug. I was listening to music in my room on my MP3 contently, spinning around in circles on my wheelie chair until I felt my head spin and when I got up to walk, I could all but stroll in a straight line. I laughed as I clumsily tumbled to the floor, my vision still whirling. ''Most girls my age go shopping for fun. Me? I spin myself dizzy in circles on my wheelie chair. It's good to get immaturity back. '' Obviously, Alexis Hart is not your normal teen. Yours truly. Suddenly, the next song in my playlist popped up, and I grinned and danced around oddly to the cool beat. ''And another one bites the dust, and another one bites the dust! And another one's gone, and another one's gone, and another one bites the dust... My well-kept secret? I'm madly in love with Queen. Why? Best music of all time...good old British band...and because Justin Beiber isn't good enough for me. I collapsed on a heap on my bed, my head still spinning- not from my recent whirl ride, but from something else. From....love. I just admitted it. I was completely in love with Aaron di Egro. -- How did I let myself come to this? ''I whined silently in my head, jerking my head away from poor Isabella who was trying to apply my makeup. Izzy sighed, pulling back the blush brush from my face. "Honestly, Alexis, you're going to look beautiful." "But you KNOW I HATE makeup! How did I let you talk me into this?" "I can be very persuasive. No, hush up while I do your eye shadow." Tonight was my date night with Aaron. I accidentally let it slip to Isabella, and now she was obsessed with making me look like I had just walked out of 'People' magazine. I gagged, the thought of the stupid magazine poisoning my mind. Who cares if Taylor Swift and Taylor Lautner are dating, honestly? I glanced down at myself. Izzy had dressed me in a light blue, strapless dress that glittered with every move I made. On my feet here uncomfortable heels that Izzy practically force on my feet. I felt like a Barbie doll. And I coughed at the scent of makeup in the air. "Izzy, seriously, you know I'm not girly...at all!" She turned her head towards me, eyebrows suspiciously raised. "You've worn dresses and skirts the entire portion of my life I've known you." "Oh, you think I want to? My parents force me into wearing those! They're convinced that I should grow up to be a prim and proper girly girl...the thought makes me sick. And I don't need to get all fancied up if I'm going to watch Master Chief blow up his enemies!" Izzy gritted her teeth. "Do you want to look good for the boy of your dreams or not?" I sighed. She ''can be persuasive. I hung my head. "Fine." She grinned with glee and lathered on some heavy eye shadow. Isabella herself had grown into a beautiful teenage girl. Her long black hair tumbled past her shoulders and shone in the light. Her large blue eyes were as deep as the ocean. The pink scarf around her neck fluttered in the light breeze blowing in from my bedroom window. She and Phineas have had secret crushes on each other for countless years. Of course, Phineas- being the oblivious chap he is- didn't realize that Isabella liked him, and Isabella- being the oblivious gal she is- didn't realize that Phineas liked her. I inwardly grinned, knowing that I'd have to play cupid sometime in the near future. Phineas even started calling Isabella 'Bella', which I found sweet and sickening at the same time. After about forty five minutes of Isabella getting frustrated with me, me objecting, me finally giving in, she smiled and rubbed her hands together. "Finished," she breathed, turning me towards a mirror. I gasped at the gorgeous girl taking the place of my reflection. The stranger gasped back at me. The girl in the mirror had perfect hair that fell to her shoulders and shone with gloss. The makeup on her face brought out all of her beautiful features. The dress she wore perfectly complimented her entire body. She looked absolutely stunning. And that stranger in the mirror was me. "Izzy..." I gasped, reaching a hand to my cheek. Izzy beamed as she plopped down on my bed behind me. "Not bad." I turned and gave my friend and enormous hug. "You're the bees knees!" I cried. Isabella shot me a quizical look. "What?" I pulled back, blushing, forgetting not to use my British lingo. "Sorry...I mean, you're fabulous. Right, that's the word?" Izzy laughed and gave me a hug back. "Thanks. See, if you'd listen, your life would be better." "I'm sure it would be." We laughed. Izzy looked down at her watch. "What time are you meeting Aaron?" "3 o'clock. Why?" "Because it's 3:07 now." "Ahhh!" I yelled and bolted out of my room and stumbled down the stairs (not easy when your in heels higher than you are tall) and raced out the door. As soon as I has slammed the door behind me, only then did it hit me I had no transportation, with Mum and Daddy being out on a date and all. I did a face palm. Suddenly, my face lit up. My blades! '' I quickly ducked into the garage and slid on some roller blades, holding my heels in the other hand. I placed the gorgeous golden-brown helmet Ferb had made me all those years ago and placed it on my honey-blonde crown...and I was off. Now, let me tell you, it's HARD to rollerblade in a dress. I stumbled and tripped a few times, relying only on my arm and knee pads and helmet to keep me safe. Finally, the spotlights of the movie theater reached my eyes. ''Yes! Almost there! '' I hurried across the street and tore off my blades, parked them in front of the building (and by 'parked' I mean 'threw them somewhere randomly to the side of the theater'), slipped into my heels, and ungracefully raced into the theater. Inside I found a handsome boy anxiously standing by the entrance. He wore a white tuxedo shirt and matching pants. He was heart-stopping. After a small swoon, I raised my hand. "Aaron! Over here!" "Huh?" He turned his head, then his eyes widened when we saw me. "Alexis! You...you're...you...." "Late?" "No. You're gorgeous, really." I blushed. "You don't look too bad yourself. Now, c'mon, the movie is going to start." -- After a thrilling hour of watching Master Chief blow stuff up, Aaron and I went for dinner at a small yet fancy restaurant next to the theater. Being the gentleman he was, he pulled out my chair for me and gently removed my coat from my shoulders and placed it on the back of my chair. We ate a large dinner, and Aaron paid for it all. Finally, when we were done, we exited. I thought he was going to lead me back to his car so he could drop me off, but instead- much to my confusion- he veered to the left and took me to a tiny park, the equipment silver in the moonlight. I cocked my head but said nothing and followed. He quickly glanced around, making sure no one was there, then sat me and himself down on a bench. Now I was all too curious. "Aaron, why are we here?" He clasped my hands and looked into my eyes, making me nervous and putting butterflies in my stomach. "Because I want to tell you how I really feel about you." My heart clenched. ''What if he hates me? ''was my first thought, but then realized that wouldn't make sense. He took a deep breath. "Alexis, I...I think I've liked you since seventh grade." I felt like I just had the wind knocked out of me. "What? But...Hailey..." "I never really wanted her to be my girlfriend. Really, we just kind of went out together for publicity, like...celebrities." I started blushing. "I didn't even know you knew I existed." "I had a huge crush on you, actually, I just never got the chance to tell you...because I thought ''you didn't know I'' existed." ''Awwwww. Well, if I had known that back then, my life would've been a whole lot better. He continued talking. "You were smart, funny, and pretty, unlike any other girl I had ever met. You were different. You were...Alexis. That's why I helped you up when you slipped. I actually got mad at Hailey for interrupting afterwards after you ran into the bathroom. And...you know what?" By now, I couldn't feel my feet touching the ground, and my head was perched in Cloud Nine. "What?" I said dreamily. "I...I think I love you." My eyes widened, my brain stumbling, trying to process what had just been said. At first I thought my ears were playing tricks on me, but eventually the words got connected to thoughts. He just said he loves me. He just said he loves me. He just said he loves me. ''I felt like yelling, screaming, announcing it to the entire world. "Aww, Aaron..." I said bashfully, looking down. When I looked back up, I saw he was scooting closer to me, his eyes closed, leaning in... ...And before I knew it, he kissed me. My eyes widened even bigger to about the size of the moon shining down on us. His hands caressed my cheeks, pulling me in closer. I closed my eyes. ''My first kiss. '' I waited for sparks and fireworks to build up inside me. None came. In fact, kissing him just... ...it just didn't feel right at all. -- It was the day after out date. I hadn't told anyone about the little "scene" that happened...especially not my parents. Ferb seemed sad now. When he looked at me...it wasn't with disdain, yet it was with sorrow, like something had broken his heart, but he refused to tell me what. I laid on my bed, only with my feet on the pillow and my head on the spread, my mind spinning and whirring. ''I've waited three and a half years for that kiss. He told me he loves me. So why aren't I happy? '' The thing was, I couldn't figure that out, either. I figured that listening to some music would help. I plugged into my MP3 and hit 'Shuffle'. Unfortunately, the first song that came up was 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga. ''Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh, a bad romance, caught in a bad romance... Obviously, that song didn't make me feel any better. I flipped through my playlist half-heartedly, none of the tunes appealing to me. I groaned and tossed it aside. I slammed my head against the wall. Call Ferb. He'll help, ''chirped a tiny voice in my head. I wavered the possibility for a moment- thinking of how he seemed to loathe Aaron- but if he was my best friend, he'd help me. I quickly whipped out my phone and dialed the number. "Hullo?" "Ferb, it's Lexi. Listen...I really need your help. Can you stop by my place ASAP?" "Well, okay." "Can you come now?" I heard a muffle coming from the other line, as if he was checking something. "Yeah. I'll be right over." He hung up. I buried my face in my pillow. Literally about fourteen seconds later, I heard a knocking on my bedroom door. I smiled into my pillow. "Come in." ''Creeeeeak. '' "Hi, Lexi." I sat up, still clutching my pillow. "Hey, Ferb. Listen...I'm going to need you to play therapist for a day." "M'kay. What do you need?" "Relationship help!" "I'm no good at that!" I laughed then took a deep breath. "Listen...you know Aaron?" I could see anger flash in his eyes, but so briefly that I wondered if I imagined it. "I'm aware." I gritted my teeth. "Okay, so..." I ended up pouring out my heart to him and telling him all the details, from Isabella doing my makeup to Aaron kissing me and everything in between. By the end, I was nearly sobbing and Ferb looked really solemn. I looked up at him in exasperation. "I should be happy, right? He kissed me. He told me he LOVES me. But...but I'm not! Why aren't I? What's wrong with me?" I cried. Ferb placed a hand on my shoulder, his gaze soft and pitiful. "Lexi, believe me, I know-" "You know what? You DON'T know!" I surprised myself at the fury now in my words as I whipped around at my best friend. "You're world is so perfect. You have a great family, a pet, siblings. Everyone adores you, thinking you're some kind of hero. Girls faint when you look at them and drool when you walk by. Well, Ferb, you need to get the idea that everyone's life can be as perfect as yours ''out of your head! I had the worst day of my life in seventh grade three years ago. Where were you when I needed you?" I didn't even know I had that much anger in me. But at that moment, it was all channeled at Ferb, because he was who I was taking it out on. I continued, not being able to stop myself. "Why am I so angry?" I yelled, burying my face in my hands. "I didn't know I had this much anger in me. Who am I angry at? I don't know!" Now I was desperate. I whirled around at him. "Right now, it's you! So, please, do me a favor and GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I waited for Ferb to retort, to flame, to get angry...but it broke me down even more when I saw nothing but sadness in his eyes. Quietly, head bowed so I couldn't see his face, he stood up and started exiting. I realized what I had done and felt quite ashamed. I reached out a hand. "Wait, Ferb, please..." But he didn't look back. Silently, he slipped away. I fell onto my bed in a weeping heap, feeling more alone and confused than ever. -- I could've called Aaron, asked for his reassurance. But I didn't. I could've called Isabella, asked for advice. But I didn't. I could've called Ferb, beg for his forgiveness, told him that he meant more to me right now more than ever, plead to be friends again. But I didn't. I don't know how long I cried. I lost track of time beneath by tears. By the time I regained enough sense to stop my sobbing (I had reduced it to a teary sniffle), my pillow was soaked. I glanced at myself. My blonde hair was terrible, sticking up in all directions, messy and frizzy. My headband was WAY lopsided, practically clutching my ear. My clothes were wrinkled, especially my satin shirt. I took a deep breath a steadied myself. I glanced at my alarm clock. 11: 58 PM it cheerfully displayed on the little screen. I rubbed a sore spot on the back of my head. I decided to go to the only place that might make me feel better. A slight smile tugged at my lips as I walked to ivory curtains, gently blowing, and whipped them open...and softly stepped outside onto my balcony. I folded my arms on the hard, cold banister. I blissfully closed my eyes and let the wind blow against my hair. It engulfed me. I gazed down at the yard below me, darkness sweeping over it in a wave. I smiled, remembering all that happened here. In this spot was the place where I first discovered my best friend from Britain lived right next door. It was this spot that I planned with that friend slowly, carefully, how to get over the fight. It was in this spot that I first felt...at home. Ah, memories. Well, no bloody sentimental balcony is going to get me out of this situation. '' It was nice, for a moment, just to stand there and think. I thought about all the times I had been forced into skirts and dressed by my "Oh-honey-you-look-so-pretty-and-we-want-you-to-be-a-prim-and-proper-girl-when-you-grow-up" parents. (Whom I dearly love, but they can be bloody annoying at times.) I thought about how Phineas was trying to hide his feelings for Isabella, scared she wouldn't feel the same way, when in fact she thought vice-versa. But, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get Aaron di Egro out of my head. I groaned. ''What would Doctor Who do? '' ''Kill some Daleks, save the world, and race off in his TARDIS, ''I thought back. Great. No Daleks, no magical flying police box. I sighed. A childhood hero with a Sonic Screwdriver wasn't the best at relationship issues. I know you might be thinking, ''Okay, so this Aaron dude likes her, and she feels bad. Big deal. '' Well, it is. The thing is...I felt almost like it was wrong, that there was someone else. But...who? I racked my brain, lolling my arms over the side of my railing. I shut my eyes tightly. I opened them again to see a spectacular sight laid out before me. My yard was illuminated in a gorgeous shade of silver. Not just my yard...everything. The black night sky lit up with a bright, harsh yet soft flash. I gasped as I looked up and saw the thing I least expected. A shooting star. It looked achingly familiar. Suddenly, a pang of memory zapped me as I remembered sitting at my old home in Cloverfield, when my life had taken a turn for the worst, and I had wished upon a shooting star for my life to be right again. That was the night before I found out we were moving to Danville, when my life was indeed righted. Maybe...just maybe...it could happen again. I felt silly- I was a mature fifteen year old, clasping my hands together and wishing on a shooting star, something straight from my past. I carefully considered my words. Suddenly satisfied, I squeezed my eyes tight and wished with all my might. "I wish for my life to be right again," I whispered. "Please." Silence. The shooting star twinkled one more time with brilliant light before disappearing into the pitch black sky. I sighed. I can't rely on a star to make my life right. So, with a heavy heart, I trudged back into my dark and dimly lit room, head bowed. I slithered under my soft, plush covers and willed for nothing more than for the deep wing of sleep to overtake me. -- I woke up from a peaceful, dreamless sleep. I looked down at myself. I didn't look any different. I searched my mind. I didn't feel any different, either. I nearly jumped ten feet into the air when a tiny buzz tickled my thigh. I realized it was my phone in my pocket, which I must've left in there accidentally. I groaned and took it out. "Hello?" I mumbled groggily. "Alexis!" came my shrill reply. "Ferb's been a mess. Phineas says that he won't speak to anyone or really do anything." I rubbed my eyes, my head throbbing, because I knew that it was my fault. "Look, Isabella, I..." I decided to lie. "I don't know what happened." I could hear Izzy groan in exasperation. "You're his best friend. Go. Comfort him. Kiss him or something." "''Isabella Garcia-Shaprio!!!" A giggle greeted me. "Sorry, sorry. But, to me, it's been obvious you two have liked each other for years." "You don't want to go back there. You already know I fancy Aaron." "You what Aaron?" I rolled my eyes. American lingo was so confusing. "I like him, okay? Ferb and I are friends." "Well, if you two are such great buds, then go make him feel better." If only you knew, ''I thought bitterly. But-with a broken groan- I gave a sigh. "Fine." I said, giving in. Then, after a brief pause, I added, "You...you don't ''really think Ferb and I fancy each other, right?" My only reply was a giggle before I heard her hang up. With an annoyed grunt, I shut- more like slammed- my phone. I really had no choice but to go over there. Sliding into a pair of kicks lying around, I hobbled to the Flynn-Fletcher house next door and knocked on the door. I saw a familiar red-headed teen poke his head out, and let out a yelp of surprise as I grasped him in a tight hug. "Er...hi, Alexis," he mumbled. I sighed and let go, though I was still gripping his shoulders. "Sorry, Phineas...my life stinks pretty badly right now, and I just need some friendly reassurance." We were such close friends that we were practically like brother and sister, and always had a special connection. I could tell he knew me well enough not to ask what was wrong, but to do his best to soothe me. He gestured for me to come in, and I gave him a grateful nod as I plopped down on a couch. Silently, he poured my a glass of lemonade- my favorite- and handed it to me. I sipped it and looked up at him. "Thanks, Phineas. Listen...so, let's say that I'm in a real tough situation here concerning two guys and a broken friendship." Phineas raised an eyebrow. "M'kay?" "And...well...let's say that I got really pressured and I had no idea what I was doing, and I blew up at your stepbrother." "Well, that would explain it," muttered Phineas, taking a sip of his own glass of lemonade. I shot him a quizzical glance. "What do you mean?" "Hasn't Bella told you? Ferb locked himself in his room and is basically refusing to talk to anyone. He's...like, isolating himself, but I don't- didn't- know why. If you got angry at him, then of course it would put him in a foul mood. Alexis, he loves you, and I'm not exaggerating." "Save it. We've been hearing that for years and it's all just rumors." Once again, he knew not to say anything more, so just silently stared into the sweet, cold, yellow liquid splashing around in his glass. "Well," he said after what seemed like ages, breaking the silence. "Obviously, you need to go talk to him." "That's what Bella said, too." A big, dreamy grin appeared on Phineas's face, and he didn't realize I was mocking his nickname for her. "She's wonderful, isn't she?" "Real nice." I said dryily. "I mean, she's really everything you want in a girl. Beauty..." "Yeah, sure, whatever." "Brains..." "Uh-huh." "Sweetness..." "Keep talking, Lover Boy." We both laughed. I looked up at him. "Phineas, If you've liked her for so much for so long, why don't you just tell her?" He glanced downwards and twiddled his thumbs. "It's not as easy as that. You can't just march up to someone and say, 'Hey! I love you! So, nice weather today, huh?' I mean, what if she only thinks of me as my best friend? What if she doesn't feel the same way?" I was about to say, "Really, Phineas?" when I stopped myself at the little pang in my chest. I realized that I had had that thought before. But, I couldn't remember who. I don't like anyone other than Aaron...right? Trying to lighten the mood, I guess, he gave me a weak, obviously forced smile and scooted next to me, and ruffled my hair. "Go talk to Ferb. It'll make everything okay." I let out a sigh, gave him a quick hug, then a quick, jerky nod. He gestured upstairs, and I slowly climbed the steps. I stopped and peered into Candace's room with a sigh. Half of me missed their older sister, who was now at college with her boyfriend, Jeremy Johnson, whom Phineas told me was planning to propose. Snapping my easily-distracted mind back on track, I wandered to a shut door- Ferb's- and gave a gently knock. No reply, no movement. I bit my lip, then remembered the secret knock Ferb and I had made up together. I decided to give it a shot. Knock, knock, knockity-knock. '' I heard muffled movement emerge from behind the door, and it slowly, slowly, inched open. I could see his clear blue eyes peep out from a crack. "Lexi?" "Believe it. Listen...we need to talk." Ferb let out a breath, and swung open the door. His room was neat and orderly, as usual. His raft bed was freshly made, his robotic drawers arranging themselves. Instantly, I let out a yelp as a green laser popped out of the side of the wall and scanned me from head to toe. "Al-ex-is J-ade H-art," bleeped a tiny computerized voice, which got quite choppy around syllabels. "Born Au-gust twenty fourth, nineteen ninety eight. Fif-teen years old. Off-spring of John-athan Ri-chard Hart and Bren-da Evanna Or-land-o Hart. Hair col-or: Blonde. Eye col-or: Brown. Born in Clo-ver-fi-eld, En-gland-" It never got to finish because Ferb slammed his fist into the tiny little speaker, and it shut off with a cheery beep. I stared at Ferb. "Why...would you ''ever need a laser that scans someone and gives you ALL of their information?" I gasped. Ferb smiled and shrugged. "I've been in some pretty weird situations." It was good to see my best friend smiling again. I sat down next to him, my head propped on his shoulder. "Ferb, I'm really, really sorry. I just kind of...blew up. Lost control." "Possessed?" "You've been watching too much TV." "Yes. Yes I have." I let out a giggle. I sighed and turned my head. "Friends?" Ferb grinned. "Best." I wrapped my arms around him, taking in that thick, warm, soothing smell of his cologne, which I've always loved. I nuzzled my head under his neck. He gently stroked my hair. "I'm sorry, too," he whispered. My eyes opened in surprise. "Ferbooch, what do you have to be sorry about?" His eyes cast downward. "I should've been a better friend, and have been happy for you and Aaron. But...it's hard. After all, Alexis Hart, I lo-" He cut himself short, his face beet red. I put a hand on his back. "What? What is it?" He sighed. "Nothing. Now, do you want to go watch some Doctor Who or something?" "Or Star Wars or play Halo and blow stuff up?" The enormous smile returned to his face. "I'm so glad you're not a girly-girl...let's go." -- After an hour of cheering on the Doctor ("Woot! Go Doctor! Kill those Daleks! Beat those Cybermen! Yay!" ), I told him I had to go home. He nodded and led me out the door. He leaned against the door post. "Alexis, if you want to, you can...you can come back over, tomorrow, if you want to." I raised an eyebrow. "You sound more nervous than me on stage." Ferb blushed. "Well, I mean..." I sighed. "Look Ferb, I'm really, really sorry, but I have a date with Aaron tomorrow." I could see his face fall. "Oh. Oh, okay. It's cool, it's cool." "Quit trying to act cool." "Okay." I giggled and waved 'good-bye' to him as I walked out the door. -- *Ferb POV* Stupid, stupid, stupid! ''I thought angrily to myself, pounding my fist against my forehead. I had the perfect opportunity to tell her how I felt about her, to confess, to ask her out. But, ''noooo, I completely blew the chance. Even worse, I found out she was going on a date with stupid Aaron the next day. Why did that devil have to come along and ruin everything? It was going to be perfect. I had pictured it so clearly in my dreams- I lead her out to her balcony in the silver moonlight, smiling down upon us, blessing us with a gorgeous sterling light. I take her hands and look deep into her beautiful golden-brown eyes, gently pushing a lock of her soft, honey hair behind her ear. I take a deep breath, and confess I love her, and present her with a rose of which I have made eternal, never to wilt or die. She gasps of delight and throws her arms around my neck. Through the fabric of her satin, silky shirt, I can feel her steady heartbeat against my own. Finally, everything is perfect. But in reality, it's nothing like that. In reality, she's smitten with another boy. Like...Vanessa. I was cursed, cursed to fall in love, cursed to be heartbroken. I felt like crumbling to my knees, praying tearfully to God, yelling what I had done to deserve this punishment, to deserve having my heart ripped out of my chest and stomped on. Because I was in love with Alexis Hart... ...And she never even noticed me. Slamming my door shut, I flopped down on my bed, realizing how Isabella must've felt all those years of Phineas seeing her nothing more than a best friend. It must've been agonizing...no, more than that. Well, at least Isabella didn't have Phineas going off with some other girl. At least Phineas has feelings for her now. Stop thinking about Alexis that way, ''chided that voice in my head, of which I tried so hard to get rid of. My conscious, maybe? ''I've tried, trust me. She's...she's just so beautiful, and unlike any other girl I ever met, ''I found myself thinking back. ''Write it. '' I blinked in surprise. ''What...? Write down the things you like about her. It might calm you down, ''answered my conscious. (Or so, that's me decided what it was.) I thought I had gone nuts, but I did as told. I ripped out a piece of notebook paper and took out a pen. Still knowing I had gone crazy, I began writing. ''Alexis, I scribbled. ''-Sweet -Funny -Feisty -Independent -Beautiful -Gorgeous eyes -Best friend~ '' I sighed, then crumpled up the paper and tossed it to the far side of my room. I groaned a cry of agony. Do I sound depressed? I was. Tears gathering in my eyes, I tipped my head up to look out the window. A bright star shone brightly in the pitch black sky. I took a tiny gasp, then walked over, placing my fingertips on the glass. I remembered that if you made a wish on a star, it would come true. I shut my eyes tightly and whispered my heart's true desire. "I wish to have my chance with Alexis. Please." -- *Alexis POV* "Ugh..." I crashed, exhausted, down onto my bed, burying my face in my pillow. It had been a nice date with Aaron, but that gnawing feeling kept grinding at my heart from the inside out. What was it? Why did it keep torturing me? I was supposed to like Aaron, like I had for three years, and this little wrong feeling wouldn't let me. He kept saying he loved me, that he wanted to be with me forever. He even offered to move here after his week visit was over. I kept wanted to say that I loved him back, but I literally couldn't. Every time I tried, I felt something hard and heavy push against me, as if the world's strongest wind was buffeting my chest. I wondered if this was fate or something, trying to tell me that I was supposed to be with someone else. My only question? Who? Not Phineas. He has Isabella. I wouldn't date Buford if my life depended on it. Baljeet? Well, he's got Ginger, Mishti, AND Wendy! Irving? Oh, please. I guess that left... ...Ferb. Instantly, I shook my head. No, of course not Ferb. We're friends, and I'd hate to ruin that. Plus, I'm positive he doesn't hold any romance for me. We've just been best friends since we lived in Cloverfield. He doesn't like me in that way. He couldn't. I sighed. Honestly, I was completely stumped. All I knew is that I wasn't supposed to be with Aaron di Egro. -- I spent the entire day, pondering, wondering, until my thoughts became anxious and strained. I called Isabella just trying to boost my spirits, careful to reveal anything, but it didn't work. Even after I had re-read the seventh Harry Potter book for about the seventeenth time, I still felt confused. "Yeah, thanks, shooting star...you're sure working wonders here," I hissed under my breath. I had to break up with Aaron at some point, I knew that. After all, he was going back to Cloverfield in about two days. Call Ferb? chided a little voice. Quit saying that! You know you want to...~ Shut up. I wonder if everyone had this problem-an annoying little voice telling you to do exactly what you don't want to. I gave in. Fine, but then LEAVE ME ALONE. I swear, the voice giggled. I picked up the phone and hit a series of buttons that led up to my speed dial, Ferb on the number one spot. I lifted the phone to my ear and waited for an answer. "Hello?" "What's up, Ferbooch?" I answered. "Hey, Lexi! How was your date with Aaron?" I bit my lip. "Good. Thanks for asking." Pause. "So...what are you doing today?" Ferb asked, his voice kind of shaking. I was surprised by the question. "Huh? Oh, nothing...do you want to come over?" "M'kay." I had to ask him a question that had been bugging me for years. "Ferb? Why do you talk normally around me and no one else?" "I dunno...you're easy to talk to? Plus, when we're around everyone else, you talk enough for the both of us...and then some." I laughed. "Shut up. Just get your sorry butt over here, 'kay?" Ferb chuckled. "Yes, ma'am." He hung up with a click. In a few minutes, I head Mum call. "Alexis! Ferb's here for you!" "Coming!" Taking a quick peek in the mirror to make sure I looked okay, I came downstairs and say my handsome best friend standing in the door way, smiling at me, which put butterflies in my stomach. "Hey, Ferb," I chirped. "Let's go upstairs." As quickly as I had come downstairs, I was back upstairs, beckoning for the tousled green-haired boy to follow. For no reason, really, I led him up to my room. He took a quick look around. "I wish my room was this big." "Well, I'm an only child, so of course I get a lot of space." "Do you want siblings?" "Yes." "Want to trade?" I smiled and teasingly stuck out my tongue. "No." -- We talked and played for about three hours. By then, the sky had gone dark. Ferb kept shoving his hand in his pocket as if feeling for something, as if making sure it was there, then taking his hand back out again. I tipped my head. "What are you hiding?" Ferb blushed. "Nothing." I raised my eyebrow and shot him a suspicious glance, but decided against asking again. There was an awkward silence between us. Finally, Ferb opened his mouth. "Alexis, I want you to be completely honest with me...how do you feel about Aaron?" I frowned. Why would he want to know? "Well, Dr. Phil..." I found myself stopping. I sighed. "I really don't know anymore. I...I thought I liked him. I really did! But...now, I really, really don't know. Ferb, I'm so confused." I wrapped my arms around him. He repositioned his arms in the small of my back. Once again, his cologne swirled around me, comforting me. I felt like I could just melt into his arms. I felt Ferb grab hold of my hands. He tilted my head up gently so he could look me straight in the eye. "Alexis, there is something I've been wanting to tell you for a long, long time." My eyes grew large. "What is it, Ferb?" Silently, he motioned for me to come out to the balcony. Breathless, I followed. The moonlight shone down upon us. A tiny summer breeze- cool yet warm- swirled around me. I stared into Ferb's deep blue eyes as he clasped my hands. He released for a moment to push a lock of my hair behind my ear, and I blushed. He took a deep breath. "Alexis, we've been best friends since preschool, back in Cloverfield, back where everything started. You were unlike any other girl I had ever met. I mean, I've never met another girl so smart, funny, pretty, and amazing as you. And, I've been wanting to saying this for a long time..." "...Alexis Jade Hart, I love you." I gasped in delight. Suddenly, it hit me. And it hit me hard. It was Ferb. It was Ferb I had been in love with all along, it was Ferb that I was supposed to be with. It was Ferb who was always there for me, it was Ferb who's friendship had been everlasting. It was Ferb Fletcher. I opened my mouth, surprised myself. "Ferb...I think I love you, too. In fact-" I never got to finished my sentence, because Ferb gently cupped his palm around my cheek and brought my lips to his in a passionate kiss. My eyes widened in surprise, then closed blissfully as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer. I could feel my frantic heartbeat thud against his, slowing down as I melted into his embrace. This...this was love. I giggled as I briefly pulled away. "Wow," was all I could manage. I couldn't even imagine the deep shade of scarlet my cheeks were turning. Ferb smiled, giving me a quick peck on the forehead. From his pocket, his produced a gorgeous, perfect rose, a dazzling shade of red in the moonlight. He held it up to me. "It's eternal, you know. I fixed it with...er, special stuff, you could say. Now it'll never wilt or die." I looked fondly down upon it. "It's beautiful." Once again, he gently tipped my head up to his. "Alexis Hart, will you be my girlfriend?" I laughed, kissing him again, slowly and sweetly. "Of course I will, you idiot." Ferb nuzzled my chin, and I laughed. "You're sweet, Fletcher." "Since when have you called me Fletcher?" "Since right now." I grinned and tousled his hair. "By the way, how long have you like me for?" My new boyfriend blinked and frowned thoughtfully. "I...I think maybe since preschool." "But why me? The rest of the girls were pretty, cute and normal. I was the weird one. I was different." Ferb unexpectedly laughed. "Alexis, don't you see? That's why I love you." I beamed. "Well, that's good to know. Oh, and Ferb?" "What?" "I really do love you." "That's good." He wasn't expecting to be toppled over by my hug and kiss. Love was the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to me. -- *Afterwards* So, here I am, telling this wonderful/tragic tale of how a new bond started, one beyond anyone's sight. Aaron left two days after Ferb and I became a couple peacefully, for he realized that I was in love with Ferb and that we- as in me and him- weren't meant to be. But we're still friends. He recently sent me an e-mail, saying that he found another girl, Paige, who he was madly in love with and had romantically asked out during a slow song at a dance at Cloverfield High School. (Remember, school there starts way earlier than Danville.) After a bit cupiding on my side, Phineas and Isabella's love is blooming by the minute, and they're one of the happiest couples I've ever seen. Of course, they aren't lonely. I finally convinced Django to ask Adyson-the girl of his dreams- out, and they've gladly been boyfriend and girlfriend since. Well, tough guys need love, too, so Isabella and I managed to hook up Milly and Buford. Her sweetness has melted his heart, and they're plenty entertaining to watch. Irving was a bit tricky. He was an obsess and photographer, a type that screamed girly. So, finally, the lucky guy got set up with the gorgeous Holly, and they've been happily doing photo shoots and bubble blowing ever since. And for poor Baljeet, he always seems to have Wendy yanking on one of his arms and Ginger yanking on the other. (And Mishti yanks on one of his legs when she comes for a visit.) What about me and Ferb, you ask? Well, know that the drama had passed, Ferb and I were as happy and in love as any couple could ever be. Everyday he tells me he loves me, and everyday I tell him I love him back. Do my parents (who I'm sure have gotten on your nerves by now) know about this? Well, kind of. I haven't directly told them...but by the way they smile and me and Ferb, I think they might've figured it out by now. I still have that rose, you know. It sits upon my dresser in a beautiful glass casket, which looks even more gorgeous when the sun rises and sparkles it's golden beams through the crystals. Ferb wasn't lying or exaggerating at all- it's still the exquisite, ruby-red flower in perfect condition as they day he presented it to me. Sometimes he writes me love notes, which I hold to my heart and set next to the case. My whole life was perfect again. And, before I go, remember one thing... ...if you wish upon a shooting star, it'll come true. THE END Category:Fanon Works Category:POV Story's